There comes you, to keep me in your arms
by Girlwithclaws
Summary: The skin of his usually pale face is covered with dirt, but his eyes are the same. His blue eyes shine, sparkle. Set right after the battle, Hermione's POV. Based on the song "Just a Game" by Birdy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song. They both belong to their rightful owners (who are both very awesome btw). **_  
_

* * *

_I don't know where I am_

_I don't know this place_

_Don't recognize anybody_

_Just the same old empty face_

I look around. The wind is softly blowing in my face, just a light haze. I barely feel it. I barely feel anything at all. The air looks dirty, smells dirty. Ash is swirling through the air like snow on a winter day. It is silent. So so silent. It is like no one realizes what just happened. Like everyone is in shock, some feeling happy because the world is safe, some breaking down because they lost someone they loved. Everywhere around me are bodies. Some dead, some barely alive. There are even things I assume used to be bodies, but are nothing more than a heap of flesh and bones now. Suddenly everyone seems awake again. People start screaming, crying and laughing. It is over. After years of being frightened, of living in fear, of fighting, we have our freedom back. But I don't feel a thing. I don't feel relieved, or sad, or happy. I just stand here like I am frozen. The people are now examining the wounded, the fallen. There are also people trying to rebuild the castle.

The castle. It's completely destroyed. Stones and bricks lay everywhere, some covered with blood. I should feel sad. Hurt. Hogwarts has been my home for years. And now it's destroyed and I don't feel a thing. People walk towards me, congratulate me. They try to talk to me, or just give a quick nod. But I can't respond to them. My body won't move. Most of the people don't seem to notice, or they just don't care. I don't recognise anybody. They are all just faces. Some of them I might have seen in the hallways, maybe I have even talked to a few of those people. But right now I don't recognise them, I don't recognise anything here. This isn't what my home looked like. This isn't a home, this is a warzone.

_But there comes you to keep me safe from harm_

_There comes you to take me in your arms_

_Is it just a game?_

_I don't know_

"Hermione." A familiar voice sounds from behind me. I don't know how long I have been standing here, but slowly I am able to turn around. His hair is one big mess, his usually red hair almost brown, his clothes torn. The skin of his usually pale face is covered with dirt, but his eyes are the same. His blue eyes shine, sparkle. And before I know it I'm in his arms. I hide my face in his shoulder, finally believing we are safe. And then everything, all the feelings, they all hit me at once. And I can't control myself anymore. I cry. I cry all the tears I tried to push away last year. I allow myself to be weak, for once. His voice mumbles "It's okay" but I can hear that he is crying too. We are crying because of all the people who died. We are crying because it's finally over. We are crying because of everything that happened last year. But most of all, we are crying because we are safe. Because we both made it and because we still have each other. And in his arms, I feel safe for the first time in a while.

I feel people walking close to me, I hear people saying things like "Congratulations" and I hear the fireworks. But we don't let go of each other, because we need each other. We need the other to keep us from going insane and to keep us from falling down. After what feels like hours my tears finally stop. I feel that Ron has stopped sobbing to, but he doesn't let go of me. We don't need to say anything. We just understand. We understand each other's pain, the fears we have, we understand each other perfectly. After standing like this for a few more minutes I turn away, but he keeps his arm around my waist. It doesn't feel weird. It feels safe and good. Now my senses finally work again, I can see the warzone around me clearly. Most of the bodies have been taken away, and the ones that haven't are covered. I see a group of students walking with brooms and trying to make a path through all the dirt. Some of them are sad, but most of them are smiling. And then I see a person walking towards us. His hair is messy and his clothes are torn as well, but he wears a look of excitement and pride on his face. Suddenly he starts running, and before I know it we are hugging each other. The three of us standing there like we are one. And in that moment I know it. We didn't fight for nothing. We saved the world, we are safe now. And for the first time in years I feel peaceful. There are so many things I still have to do, and I don't know what the future will bring, but right now one thing is sure. All is well.

* * *

**A/N Thank you so much for reading this! This is my first HP fanfic ever, and I hope you enjoyed it :) Please leave a review if you have time, and even if you don't, have an awesome day! X**


End file.
